jay_myers_hurricane_jayfandomcom-20200215-history
Personal Constitution
I, jay myers (hurricane jay), am creating this constitution so I may have a personal supreme law, in pursuit of freedom, prosperity, and pursuit of happiness. this constitution was written by me, and my most trusted advisors, whose names I shall not mention, for the sake of their safety. table of contents 1. article 1: nation states (1 amendment) 2. article 2: 8th grade (3 amendments) 3. article 3: prime directive (1 amendment) 4. article 4: eminent domain (1 amendment) 5. article 5: my personal bill of rights (14 amendments) 6. article 6: the 10 commandments (10 amendments) 7. article 7: my civics in civilization 4: beyond the sword (5 amendments) 8. article 8: laws of my room (11 amendments) article 1. nation states 1. my nation on nation states is an inseparable part of the west pacific region, and the west pacific constitution shall not be violated or infringed. article 2. 8th grade 1. the rules that applied in 8th grade no longer apply. 2. I reserve the right to go on any vacation I please, traveling as much or as little as I like. 3. I don't belong in the classroom of my 8th grade year, I belong in one of the cars driving by ecs on lincoln ave. article 3. prime directive 1. 1. As the right of each sentient civilization to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no tropical isles personnel may interfere with the healthy development of other civilizations and culture. Such interference includes the introduction of superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. tropical isles personnel may not violate this prime directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. this directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation. article 4. eminent domain 1. no private property shall be taken from my room, including my room, for public use, or another party's use, for any length of time, without just compensation. article 5. my personal bill of rights 1. I have the right to have a miniature city. 2. I have the right to be student of the month. 3. I have the right to win at things. 4. I have the right to be straight (sexual orientation). 5. I have the right to get married. 6. I have the right to have my own room. 7. naming rights of my miniature city. 8. indigenous rights of my room. 9. innocent until proven guilty. 10. I have the right to get what I want for christmas. 11. I have the right not to be responsible for others’ behavior, actions, feelings, or problems. 12. freedom of religion. 13. freedom to spend my time and money how I want to. 14. I have the right to avoid conflicts I don’t wish to be part of. article 6. the 10 commandments 1. don’t have any god above the Lord. 2. there shall be none of the following: worship of idols (or images), worship of polytheistic gods by use of idols (or images), worship of created things (trees, rocks, animals, astronomical bodies, or another human being), or the use of idols in the worship of God. 3. when cursing, don’t bring God into it. 4. keep Sundays holy, and don’t work on them. 5. respect and honor your mother and father. 6. don’t kill people. killing things such as insects and spiders and whatnot is ok. 7. don’t mess around with another person’s partner. 8. don’t take stuff that isn’t yours. 9. don’t spread false info about people, air dirty laundry, or make stuff up about other people. 10. don’t desire what’s not yours. article 7. my civics in civilization 4: beyond the sword 1. Government: Hereditary Rule 2. Labor: Caste System 3. Legal: Nationhood 4. Economy: Environmentalism 5. Religion: Organized Religion article 8. laws of my room 1. no non-historical use of the swastika. 2. my room is a gun-free state. 3. the sidewalk zone is considered part of my room. 4. don’t enter my room without my permission. 5. no f-bombs on my facebook timeline. 6. no n-bombs on my facebook timeline. 7. no mind games. 8. my door is to always be closed. 9. no laser tag. 10. no stealing. 11. no adult male has the right to be interested in betty boop.